2003
The following media in this list is from 2003. Movies Walt Disney Theatrical Findingnemo.jpg|Finding Nemo (May 30)|link=Finding Nemo Included with Finding Nemo was a teaser trailer for the next Pixar film, The Incredibles. Home Video Homewardbound dvd.jpg|Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey|link=Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (VHS/DVD) Homewardbound2 dvd.jpg|Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco|link=Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (VHS/DVD) Abugslife se.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life (Collector's Edition) Thearistocats 2000.jpg|The Aristocats|link=The Aristocats (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Foxandthehound 2000.jpg|The Fox and the Hound|link=The Fox and the Hound (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Thethreecaballeros dvd.jpg|The Three Caballeros|link=The Three Caballeros (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Saludosamigos.jpg|Saludos Amigos|link=Saludos Amigos (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Makeminemusic.jpg|Make Mine Music|link=Make Mine Music (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Melodytime dvd.jpg|Melody Time|link=Melody Time (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Pocahontas 2000.jpg|Pocahontas|link=Pocahontas (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Funandfancyfree dvd.jpg|Fun and Fancy Free|link=Fun and Fancy Free (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Agoofymovie 2000.jpg|A Goofy Movie|link=A Goofy Movie (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Aliceinwonderland 2000.jpg|Alice in Wonderland|link=Alice in Wonderland (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Marypoppins 2000.jpg|Mary Poppins|link=Mary Poppins (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Robinhood 2000.jpg|Robin Hood|link=Robin Hood (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Therescuersdownunder 2000.jpg|The Rescuers Down Under|link=The Rescuers Down Under (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Hercules 2000.jpg|Hercules|link=Hercules (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Pocahontasii 2000.jpg|Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World|link=Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Theblackcauldron 2000.jpg|The Black Cauldron|link=The Black Cauldron (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Ichabodandmrtoad 2000.jpg|The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad|link=The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Mickeysonceuponachristmas 2000.jpg|Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas|link=Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (VHS/DVD) Fantasia dvd.jpg|Fantasia Fantasia2000 dvd.jpg|Fantasia 2000|link=Fantasia 2000 (VHS/DVD) Petesdragon 2001.jpg|Pete's Dragon|link=Pete's Dragon (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Swordinthestone 2001.jpg|The Sword in the Stone|link=The Sword in the Stone (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Bedknobsandbroomsticks 2001.jpg|Bedknobs and Broomsticks|link=Bedknobs and Broomsticks: 30th Anniversary Edition (VHS/DVD) 102dalmatians dvd.jpg|102 Dalmatians|link=102 Dalmatians (VHS/DVD) Dumbo 2001.jpg|Dumbo|link=Dumbo (60th Anniversary Edition) Hunchbackofnotredame 2002.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame|link=The Hunchback of Notre Dame (2002 DVD/VHS) Winniethepooh 2002.png|The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh|link=The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (25th Anniversary Edition) Oliver&company 2002.jpg|Oliver & Company|link=Oliver & Company (Special Edition) Greatmousedetective 2002.jpg|The Great Mouse Detective|link=The Great Mouse Detective (2002 DVD/VHS) Monstersinc dvd.jpg|Monsters, Inc.|link=Monsters, Inc. (DVD/VHS) Spirited_away.jpg|Spirited Away (April 15)|link=Spirited Away (DVD) Therescuers 2003.jpg|The Rescuers (May 20)|link=The Rescuers (2003 DVD/VHS) Sleepingbeauty 2003.jpg|Sleeping Beauty (September 9)|link=Sleeping Beauty (Special Edition) Lionking 2003.jpg|The Lion King (October 7)|link=The Lion King (Platinum Edition) Findingnemo dvd.jpg|Finding Nemo (November 4)|link=Finding Nemo (DVD/VHS) Included with The Lion King: Special Edition and Finding Nemo was a sneak peek at The Lion King 1½. Universal Theatrical Catinthehat.jpg|The Cat in the Hat (November 21)|link=The Cat in the Hat (film) Attached to this film were teaser trailers for Shrek 2 and Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Home Video grinchmovie_dvd.jpg|How the Grinch Stole Christmas|link=How the Grinch Stole Christmas (DVD/VHS) Columbia/TriStar Home Video Hook dvd.jpg|Hook|link=Hook (VHS/DVD/Blu-ray) Also available for Hook this year was a Superbit Collection DVD with DTS-ES audio and lots more subtitle languages, but no special features. 20th Century Fox Home Video Homealone dvd.png|Home Alone|link=Home Alone (VHS/DVD) Homealone2.png|Home Alone 2: Lost in New York|link=Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (VHS/DVD/Blu-ray) Starwarsi dvd.jpg|Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace|link=Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (DVD/VHS) Starwarsii_dvd.jpg|Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones|link=Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (DVD/VHS) iceage 2discdvd.jpg|Ice Age Warner Bros. Home Video Wizardofoz dvd.jpg|The Wizard of Oz|link=The Wizard of Oz (1999 VHS/DVD) Pokemonmovie dvd.jpg|Pokémon: The First Movie|link=Pokemon The First Movie Pokemonmovie2000 dvd.jpg|Pokémon: The Movie 2000|link=Pokemon The Movie 2000 Goonies dvd.jpg|The Goonies|link=The Goonies (VHS/DVD) Lordoftheringsdvd.jpg|The Lord of the Rings|link=The Lord of the Rings Harrypotter1 dvd.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (DVD/Blu-ray) Harrypotter2 dvd.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (April 11)|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (DVD/Blu-ray) Hollywood Pictures Smbmovie dvd.jpg|Super Mario Bros. (June 3)|link=Super Mario Bros. (film) New Line Cinema Home Video Themask dvd.jpg|The Mask|link=The Mask (VHS/DVD) DreamWorks Home Video Shrek dvd.jpg|Shrek|link=Shrek (DVD/VHS) PC Software Microsoft Winxppro.png|Windows XP|link=Windows XP Internet_Explorer_logo_6.png|Internet Explorer 6 Windows Media Player 9 was released early this year as the last version to also support older operating systems. Apple iTunes4.jpg|iTunes 4 (April 28) iTunes 4 introduced the Music Store, where one can legally purchase and download music, at $0.99 per song. Support for Windows 2000 and XP was added on October 16 with iTunes 4.1. Since then, the MP3 format has became much more popular than in earlier years. Television ABC Toystory_title.jpg|Toy Story (May 25 and October 11)|link=Toy Story Toystory2_title.jpg|Toy Story 2 (October 18)|link=Toy Story 2 Broadcast syndication 2003title.jpg|Jeopardy!|link=Jeopardy! Wheeloffortune 1997.jpg|Wheel of Fortune|link=Wheel of Fortune FOX Titlescreen.jpg|Kirby: Right Back at Ya!|link=Kirby: Right Back at Ya! SonicX.png|Sonic X (August 23)|link=Sonic X TNT Wizardofoz title.jpg|The Wizard of Oz (December 13–14)|link=The Wizard of Oz TBS Goonies title.jpg|The Goonies|link=The Goonies Themask_title_540p.jpg|The Mask|link=The Mask Matilda title.jpg|Matilda|link=Matilda Wizardofoz title.jpg|The Wizard of Oz (November 16 and 21)|link=The Wizard of Oz ABC Family Fullhouse 1993.png|Full House (December 1)|link=Full House Disney Channel Aristocats titlescreen.jpg|The Aristocats|link=The Aristocats Toystory title.jpg|Toy Story|link=Toy Story Abugslife title.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life Toystory2_title.jpg|Toy Story 2|link=Toy Story 2 Nickelodeon/Nick at Nite Allthat.png|All That|link=All That Amandashow.jpg|The Amanda Show|link=The Amanda Show Fullhouse 1993.png|Full House (October 6)|link=Full House Cartoon Network Pokemon Logo.png|Pokemon|link=Pokemon Nick GAS LegendsoftheHiddenTemple.jpg|Legends of the Hidden Temple|link=Legends of the Hidden Temple HBO/Cinemax Shrek title.jpg|Shrek|link=Shrek Harrypotter1 title.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (film) Home video Peanuts newyearcharliebrown_1996.jpg|Happy New Year, Charlie Brown itsamysterycharliebrown.jpg|It's a Mystery, Charlie Brown goodsportcharliebrown_1996.jpg|You're a Good Sport, Charlie Brown A_Charlie_Brown_Celebration_VHS.jpg|A Charlie Brown Celebration Whathavewelearned_vhs.jpg|What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown? Isthisgoodbye_vhs.jpg|Is This Goodbye, Charlie Brown? Itsanadventure_vhs.jpg|It's an Adventure, Charlie Brown YoureaGoodManCharlieBrownVHS2.jpg|You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown greatpumpkin dvd.jpg|It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown CharlieBrownThanksgiving dvd.jpg|A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving Charliebrownchristmas DVD1.jpg|A Charlie Brown Christmas Bemyvalentine dvd.jpg|Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown (January 7) Easterbeagle dvd.jpg|It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown (March 4) Super Mario Mario_GreatestMovieMoments.jpg|Mario's Greatest Movie Moments|link=Super Mario Bros. Super Show KingKoopaKatastrophe.jpg|King Koopa Katastrophe (July 22)|link=Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Thomas & Friends ThomasGetsTricked VHS.jpg|Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories JamesLearnsaLesson_2001VHS.jpg|James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories TrustThomas DVD.jpg|Trust Thomas and Other Stories ThomasgetsBumpedDVD.jpg|Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories ThomasPercyandtheDragon_DVD.jpg|Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories Daisy VHS.jpg|Daisy and Other Thomas Stories JamesGoesBuzzBuzz VHS.jpg|James Goes Buzz Buzz and Other Thomas Stories Percy'sGhostlyTrickDVD.jpg|Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Thomas Stories RustytotheRescue VHS.jpg|Rusty to the Rescue and Other Thomas Stories ThomasandtheSpecialLetter_2002VHS.jpg|Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Stories Thomas&HisFriendsHelpOut_2002VHS.jpg|Thomas and His Friends Help Out TheGallantOldEngine_2001VHS.jpg|The Gallant Old Engine and Other Thomas Stories SingAlongandStories_2002VHS.png|Sing-Along & Stories ThomasMeetstheQueen VHS.jpg|Thomas Meets the Queen and Other Stories Thomas&HisFriendsGetAlong 2000VHS.jpg|Thomas and His Friends Get Along ThomasComestoBreakfast 2000VHS.jpg|Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Other Thomas Adventures ABigDayforThomas_2003VHS.jpg|A Big Day for Thomas CrankyBugs VHS.jpg|Cranky Bugs and Other Thomas Stories RacesRescuesandRunaways VHS.jpg|Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures 10YearsofThomas.jpg|10 Years of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends SpillsandChills VHS.jpg|Spills and Chills and Other Thomas Thrills MakeSomeoneHappy VHS.jpg|Make Someone Happy and Other Thomas Adventures ThomasChristmasWonderland VHS.jpg|Thomas' Christmas Wonderland and Other Thomas Adventures ThomasTracksideTunes VHS.jpg|Thomas' Trackside Tunes and Other Thomas Adventures BestofThomas DVD.jpg|Best of Thomas BestofJames DVD.jpg|Best of James BestofPercy DVD.jpg|Best of Percy SaltysSecret DVD.jpg|Salty's Secret and Other Thomas Adventures ChocolateCrunch DVD.jpg|Percy's Chocolate Crunch and Other Thomas Adventures James&theRedBalloon DVD.jpg|James and the Red Balloon and Other Thomas Adventures ThomasSnowySurprise DVD.jpg|Thomas' Snowy Surprise and Other Adventures Kidsongs kidsongs01_dvd.jpg|A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm kidsongs02_dvd.jpg|I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing|link=Kidsongs: I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing kidsongs03_dvd.jpg|Good Night, Sleep Tight|link=Kidsongs: Good Night, Sleep Tight kidsongs04_dvd.jpg|Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes|link=Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes kidsongs05_dvd.jpg|Yankee Doodle Dandy|link=Kidsongs: Yankee Doodle Dandy kidsongs06_dvd.jpg|A Day with the Animals|link=Kidsongs: A Day with the Animals kidsongs07_dvd.jpg|What I Want to Be|link=Kidsongs: What I Want to Be! kidsongs08_dvd.jpg|Let's Play Ball|link=Kidsongs: Let's Play Ball kidsongs09_dvd.jpg|A Day at the Circus|link=Kidsongs: A Day at the Circus kidsongs10_dvd.jpg|A Day at Camp|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Camp kidsongs11_dvd.jpg|Ride the Roller Coaster|link=Kidsongs: Ride the Roller Coaster kidsongs12_dvd.jpg|Very Silly Songs|link=Kidsongs: Very Silly Songs kidsongs13_dvd.jpg|We Wish You a Merry Christmas|link=Kidsongs: We Wish You a Merry Christmas kidsongs14_dvd.jpg|Play Along Songs|link=Kidsongs: Play Along Songs kidsongs15_dvd.jpg|If We Could Talk to the Animals|link=Kidsongs: If We Could Talk to the Animals kidsongs16_dvd.jpg|My Favorite Songs|link=Kidsongs: My Favorite Songs kidsongs17_dvd.jpg|Country Sing-Along|link=Kidsongs: Country Sing-Along kidsongs18_dvd.jpg|Boppin' with the Biggles|link=Kidsongs: Boppin' with the Biggles kidsongs19_dvd.jpg|Let's Put on a Show!|link=Kidsongs: Let's Put on a Show! kidsongs20_dvd.jpg|Baby Animal Songs|link=Kidsongs: Baby Animal Songs kidsongs21_dvd.jpg|I Can Do It|link=Kidsongs: I Can Do It! kidsongs22_dvd.jpg|I Can Dance|link=Kidsongs: I Can Dance! kidsongs23_dvd.jpg|Billy's Birthday|link=Kidsongs: Billy's Birthday kidsongs24_dvd.jpg|Meet the Biggles|link=Kidsongs: Meet the Biggles Sonic the Hedgehog Sonicunderground dvd1.jpg|Dr. Robotnik's Revenge|link=Sonic Underground Pokémon Orangeislands DVD1.jpg|Pokémon: Adventures on the Orange Islands Vol. 1 Pokemon orangeislands2.jpg|Pokémon: Adventures on the Orange Islands Vol. 2 Pokemon orangeislands3.jpg|Pokémon: Adventures on the Orange Islands Vol. 3 Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Kirby vol1.jpg|Vol. 1: Kirby Comes to Cappy Town|link=Volume 1: Kirby Comes to Cappy Town (DVD/VHS) Kirby vol2.jpg|Vol. 2: A Dark and Stormy Knight|link=Volume 2: A Dark and Stormy Knight (DVD/VHS) Kirby vol3.jpg|Vol. 3: Kirby's Egg-Cellent Adventure|link=Volume 3: Kirby's Egg-Cellent Adventure (DVD/VHS) Dr. Seuss Catinthehat 2003dvd.jpg|The Cat in the Hat (October 7)|link=The Cat in the Hat (2000-2003 VHS/DVD) Thelorax dvd.jpg|The Lorax (October 7)|link=The Lorax (2001-2003 VHS/DVD) Greeneggsandham dvd.jpg|Green Eggs and Ham and Other Favorites (October 7)|link=Green Eggs and Ham and Other Favorites (2000-2003 VHS/DVD) Grinch dvd.jpg|The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat (October 7)|link=The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat (2000-2003 VHS/DVD) Video Games Mario/Luigi/Wario Sma.jpg|Super Mario Advance|link=Super Mario Advance Mksc.jpg|Mario Kart: Super Circuit|link=Mario Kart: Super Circuit Luigi.jpg|Luigi's Mansion|link=Luigi's Mansion Warioland4.jpg|Wario Land 4|link=Wario Land 4 Sma2.jpg|Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2|link=Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 Sms.jpg|Super Mario Sunshine|link=Super Mario Sunshine Sma3.jpg|Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3|link=Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 Marioparty4.jpg|Mario Party 4|link=Mario Party 4 supermarioadvance4.jpg|Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 (October 20)|link=Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 Marioparty5.jpg|Mario Party 5 (November 7)|link=Mario Party 5 mariokartdoubledash.jpg|Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (November 17)|link=Mario Kart: Double Dash!! mario&luigi.jpg|Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (November 17)|link=Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Sonic sonicadvance.png|Sonic Advance|link=Sonic Advance sonicadventure2battle_cover.jpg|Sonic Adventure 2: Battle|link=Sonic Adventure 2 sonicmegacollection.png|Sonic Mega Collection|link=Sonic Mega Collection sonicadvance2.jpg|Sonic Advance 2|link=Sonic Advance 2 sonicadventuredx.jpg|Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut|link=Sonic Adventure sonicbattle.jpg|Sonic Battle|link=Sonic Battle sonicheroes.jpg|Sonic Heroes|link=Sonic Heroes Kirby kirbynightmareindreamland.jpg|Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land|link=Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Kirbyairride.jpg|Kirby Air Ride (October 11)|link=Kirby Air Ride Other Ssbm.jpg|Super Smash Bros. Melee|link=Super Smash Bros. Melee Music Lionking soundtrack.jpg|The Lion King: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack|link=The Lion King: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Themask mmp.jpg|The Mask: Music from the Motion Picture|link=The Mask: Music from the Motion Picture Wizardofoz soundtrack.jpg|The Wizard of Oz: Music from the Original Motion Picture|link=The Wizard of Oz: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Toystory ost.jpg|Toy Story: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack|link=Toy Story: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Kidsongs farmalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm Kidsongs carsalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes|link=Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes Kidsongs christmasalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: We Wish You a Merry Christmas|link=Kidsongs: We Wish You a Merry Christmas Kidsongs icandancealbum.jpg|Kidsongs: I Can Dance!|link=Kidsongs: I Can Dance! Kidsongs bigglesalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: Meet the Biggles|link=Kidsongs: Meet the Biggles Kidsongs_cd.jpg|My Favorite Kidsongs Collection|link=My Favorite Kidsongs Collection Returntopriderock.jpg|The Lion King: Return to Pride Rock|link=Return to Pride Rock Abugslife soundtrack.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Toystory2 ost.jpg|Toy Story 2|link=Toy Story 2: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Disneysgreatest vol1.jpg|Disney's Greatest: Vol. 1|link=Disney's Greatest Vol. 1 Disneysgreatest vol2.jpg|Disney's Greatest: Vol. 2|link=Disney's Greatest Vol. 2 Disneysgreatest vol3.jpg|Disney's Greatest: Vol. 3|link=Disney's Greatest Vol. 3 Shrek soundtrack.jpg|Shrek|link=Shrek: Music from the Original Motion Picture Monstersinc ost.jpg|Monsters, Inc.|link=Monsters, Inc. (soundtrack) Harrypotter1 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (soundtrack) Harrypotter2 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (soundtrack) Kirby soundtrack2001.jpg|Kirby Theme Song|link=Kirby Theme Song (soundtrack) Kirby soundtrack.jpg|Kirby of the Stars Original Soundtrack|link=Kirby of the Stars: Original Soundtrack Kirby ost2.jpg|Kirby! / Kirby * Step!|link=Kirby! / Kirby * Step! Findingnemo soundtrack.jpg|Finding Nemo|link=Finding Nemo Sonicx soundtrack.jpg|Sonic Drive|link=Sonic Drive (soundtrack) Shiningroad CD.jpg|The Shining Road|link=Aya Hiroshige: The Shining Road Books Harry Potter Harrypotter1.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Harrypotter2.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Harrypotter3.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Harrypotter4.jpg|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Harrypotter5.jpg|Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix|link=Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Websites *http://www.nintendo.com - In November, the Nintendo website was redesigned again. Logos of 2003 Film Walt Disney Pictures (1990).jpg|Walt Disney Pictures|link=Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Pictures (1995).jpg|Walt Disney Pictures (for Pixar films) Touchstone Pictures (2002).jpg|Touchstone Films|link=Touchstone Pictures Columbia Pictures (1993).jpg|Columbia Pictures|link=Columbia Pictures Tristar Pictures (1993).jpg|TriStar Pictures|link=TriStar Pictures Paramount_(2002).jpg|Paramount Pictures|link=Paramount Pictures Universal (1999).jpg|Universal Pictures|link=Universal Pictures 20th Century Fox (1994).jpg|20th Century Fox|link=20th Century Fox Film Corporation Warner Bros. Pictures (2001).jpg|Warner Bros.|link=Warner Bros. Pictures DreamWorks_SKG_(1997).jpg|DreamWorks SKG|link=DreamWorks SKG Television Broadcast networks: NBC_logo.png|NBC|link=NBC Cbs-logo.png|CBS|link=CBS American Broadcasting Company Logo.png|ABC|link=ABC PBS (2002).jpg|PBS|link=Public Broadcasting Service PBS Kids Logo.jpg|PBS for Kids|link=PBS Kids Fox logo.png|Fox Broadcasting Company|link=Fox Broadcasting Company TheWB95.png|WB Network|link=WB Network UPN logo.png|UPN|link=UPN Cable networks: HBO logo.png|HBO|link=HBO Cinemax_logo_1997.png|Cinemax|link=Cinemax Showtime_logo_1997.png|Showtime|link=Showtime The_Movie_Channel_2001.png|The Movie Channel|link=The Movie Channel ABC_Family.png|ABC Family|link=Freeform TNT logo 2003.png|TNT|link=TNT TBS Superstations 2003.png|TBS Superstation|link=TBS TCM 1994.jpg|Turner Classics Movies A&E Network 2004.png|A&E Network Amclogo.png|AMC Spike TV 2003.png|Spike TV|link=Paramount Network USA Network 2004.png|USA Network|link=USA Network FX 1997 logo.png|FX Network|link=FX Network Sci Fi 2002.png|Sci-Fi Channel|link=Sci-Fi Channel GSN 1997.png|Game Show Network|link=Game Show Network Disney_Channel.png|Disney Channel|link=Disney Channel Nickelodeon Logo.png|Nickelodeon|link=Nickelodeon Nick Jr..png|Nick Jr. Nick GAS.gif|Nick GAS|link=Nick GAS Nick at Nite logo.png|Nick at Nite|link=Nickelodeon Cartoon Network.png|Cartoon Network|link=Cartoon Network Toon_Disney_Channel.png|Toon Disney|link=Toon Disney Playhouse Disney logo.png|Playhouse Disney|link=Disney Junior Boomerang logo.png|Boomerang|link=Boomerang Television companies: Walt Disney Television Animation (2003 2014).mp4 20160108 070043.357.jpg|Walt Disney Television Animation|link=Walt Disney Television Buena Vista Television (1997).jpg|Buena Vista Television|link=Disney/ABC Domestic Television Sony Pictures Television (2002).jpg|Sony Pictures Television|link=Sony Pictures Television Paramount Television (2002).jpg|Paramount Television|link=Paramount Television Universal Television (1997).jpg|Universal Television|link=Universal Television 20th Century Fox Television (1995).jpg|20th Century Fox Television|link=20th Century Fox Television Warner Bros. Television (2003).jpg|Warner Bros. Television|link=Warner Bros. Television KingWorld (1998).jpg|KingWorld|link=KingWorld 20th Television (1992).jpg|20th Television The Incredible World of DiC (2001).jpg|The Incredible World of DiC|link=DiC Entertainment Nickelodeon Productions (1997).png|Nickelodeon|link=Nickelodeon Productions CC 2002.png|The Caption Center|link=The Caption Center NCI 1999.png|National Captioning Institute|link=National Captioning Institute Home video Walt Disney Home Entertainment (2001-A).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video|link=Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Walt Disney Home Entertainment (2001-B).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video|link=Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Buena Vista Home Entertainment (2002).jpg|Buena Vista Home Entertainment|link=Buena Vista Home Entertainment Buena Vista Home Entertainment (2003).jpg|Buena Vista Home Entertainment Columbia_Tristar_Home Entertainment (2001).jpg|Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment|link=Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Jim_Henson_Home_Entertainment_(2002)_2.png|Jim Henson Home Entertainment Paramount_DVD_(2002).jpg|Paramount DVD|link=Paramount Home Entertainment Universal (1997).jpg|Universal Studios Home Entertainment|link=Universal Studios Home Entertainment 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (1995-A).jpg|20th Century Fox Home Entertainment|link=20th Century Fox Home Entertainment 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2000).jpg|20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (international) Warner Home Video (2001).jpg|Warner Home Video|link=Warner Home Video MGM Home Entertainment (1998).jpg|MGM Home Entertainment|link=MGM Home Entertainment MGM DVD (2003).jpg|MGM DVD|link=MGM Home Entertainment Touchstone Home Entertainment (2003).jpg|Touchstone Home Video|link=Touchstone Home Entertainment DreamWorks Home Entertainment (1998).jpg|DreamWorks Home Entertainment Sony Wonder (1995).jpg|Sony Wonder Anchor_Bay_Entertainment_(1998).jpg|Anchor Bay Entertainment HiT_Entertainment_(2001).jpg|HiT Entertainment|link=HiT Entertainment 4Kids Entertainment (1999).jpg|4Kids Entertainment|link=4Kids Entertainment Video gaming Gameboyadvance logo.png|Game Boy Advance|link=Game Boy Advance Gamecube logo.jpg|Nintendo GameCube|link=Nintendo GameCube A new console called the Game Boy Advance SP with a built-in light was released on March 23. Currency of 2003 Category:Timeline